


Golfing Around

by AshjShi



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Golf, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshjShi/pseuds/AshjShi
Summary: Just a piece of fluff (possibly) writing about the love triangle of Jacob/Renesmee/Nahuel. Poor Seth has to be that awkward fourth. It's 2012 - six years after Breaking Dawn.





	1. Chapter 1

### JACOB

 

"Meli!" Nahuel called out after the little white ball went flying down the fairway, a chunk of grass ricocheting toward Seth it was large enough so that he ducked out of the way. The human hybrid's deep voice echoed down the valley. The graphite of the golf club glinted.

"No, Nahu!" My heart plummeted out of my chest as her delightfully tinkling laugh echoed from her spot perched on the golf cart seat. "It's Fore! As in  _be_ fore. Not _four_."

Seth brushed off some of the grass bits that had ended up on his shoulder. "But he said mel-lie."

" _Meli_  means four in Mapuche. As in the number four."

Of course Nessie knew some of the hybrid's language now. The wolf inside me growled with jealousy.

"Anyway, there's nobody on the course today what with the rain so you don't need to call out anything." With her long, ballerina-like arms she reached into her own golf bag that hung on the back of the cart and pulled out that stupidly expensive three wood that Cullen had bought her. Spoiling her as usual. At least the hybrid wasn't rich like daddy. In that we had a level playing field.

When she turned to walk to the tee, she halted mid-step and her bright brown eyes met mine. "Jacob. _What_?"

Whatever anger my wolf parts felt, I just could not hold onto it anymore as my eyes hit hers. Those big, brown beautiful eyes melted any negative emotions I ever felt. It had been six and a half years since her birth and since that moment when I saw her face as Rosalie Cullen held onto her. It had been six and a half years since my entire world had become hers as the gravity of the imprint hit me with the force of the entire Pack. 

I could never curse the imprint.

 Just like I could never regret these years spent at her beck and call. The longer I spent in her presence, the happier I felt. The more  _right_ everything felt.

Besides, one day if I was everything to her, I'd be able to smirk and call Cullen  _dad_ at the altar as I married Nessie.

And I would.

Marry her.

Someday.

"What? You're just staring at me so  _weird_ Jake."

I just shrugged as I leaned against the hand-me-down driver from Dr. Cullen. His hand-me-downs were probably more expensive than my first car had been. Bella had offered to buy me new, but I was so tired of the pity presents. At least Dr. Cullen had given me it as payment for fixing his Jaguar.

"Not weird." I said nonchalantly.

She smiled with an arch of her brow that reminded me a little bit of Bella except Renesmee was her own creature entirely. " _So_ weird."

The peppering of inflection in every sentence had just begun a few months prior. She picked it up from one of Seth's girlfriends. I needed to have a good talk with him about the type of girls he brought around to see his step-niece at Charlie's. Seth needed a bit of an attitude adjustment about how he was going through girls like they were different pairs of underwear.

With the attention pulled, she began to hum  _Call me maybe_ under her breath and set up for her shot. She made a show of it, stretching down as she bent over, the little black golf skirt brushing up behind her knees, and her long bronze curly hair dipping over her black golf visor to brush the green grass below. When she stood up she made a show of flipping her hair back and forth.

Renesmee knew we were all watching her. Seth because he found her amusing. Me because I just naturally felt my the pull of her presence whenever she was around. And Nahuel always watched her in fascination as if she was some kind of precious gift. I could probably rip out his eyes if I didn't think he could give just as good as I did. I mean, I could probably take him. But it would hurt Nessie.

These last few years with Nessie were a bit more of a struggle. Nahuel had said it would take 7 years for her to be fully grown so it had to be something like her going through teenage years. She looked fully grown to me since she was almost six feet tall.

She stopped mid-verse of the song and then without even taking a quick practice shot, she swung at the teed fluorescent orange golf ball and there was a beautiful crack as the club head connected with the ball and it went flying. Per usual, her shot was straight down the middle of the fairway and there was a slice in the fog down below near where the green would be.

"Good shot!" Seth said.

"Jake?" She flipped her head back to me as she balanced the golf club across her shoulders.

"Good shot, Nessie."

She vacated the tee with a little prance in her step. She then perched on the seat of the golf cart as if she was posing for a photoshoot. Such a Cullen thing to do. She was spending too much time with Aunt Rosalie. 

As Seth took his shot, I reached into my pocket for the little white ball and dug a bit further for wooden tee to prop it up with. Just like his step-niece he had a stupidly expensive set of clubs. He had none of the issues I had about accepting things from the Cullens, especially not his step-sister Bella. Not when he was practically attached at the hip to her daughter as her daughter's best friend. I had nothing to fear from Seth as there was no attraction there outside the amusement of one monster to another.

My attention moved from Seth to the golf cart where Nahuel had stealthily moved to the driver's seat and was whispering something in Nessie's ear. She smiled indulgently and then placed a hand, the hand with the bracelet I gave her, on his cheek with a quiet giggle. His eyes widened and he chuckled deeply. I could smell his excitement at her sending, whatever she had shown him in that touch through her gift.

The hand with the bracelet  _I_ gave her.

_Shift. Shift. Shift. Rip his throat out._

When I heard the crack of Seth's golf ball and Nessie's cheer, I shook my head clear of the rage that had just about caused me to shift. Where was my control? 

"Your turn Jake." Seth said and his eyes were concerned for me. I frowned at him then stalked to the tee and pointed at him to go to the cart.

Anger coursed through me as I replayed the little interaction between Nahuel and Nessie over and over in my head. Her hand -- with the bracelet I gave her -- touching his cheek. What the hell had she told him in that moment?

I swung madly at the ball, imagining it was that hybrid asshole's own eye. I felt the heel of the clubhead hit the ball and it felt wrong in my hands as the ball flew wildly left, flying into the depths of the rough somewhere in the mist beneath us. I had an urge to fling the club after it.

"Looking like you will hunt for your ball, _Trewa_." Nahuel said in a very smug tone as the buzz of the golf cart's engine started up and he drove off down the hill toward the mist below. Nessie's glee at the sudden lurch of the cart was apparent in the timbre of her laughs as she clung onto her seat.

What the hell did  _trewa_ mean?

_Shift. Shift. Hunt him down._

I felt Seth's hand on my shoulder. "Uhh... Jake?"

I shrugged it off, stalked over to my golf bag with its own stand and kicked the legs in as I swung the shoulder straps over my shoulders.

I'd show him who could hunt.


	2. Pitch and Putt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition is on. Who is gonna win in the skins game.

### Jacob

By the end of the fifth hole, I wanted to twist the golf clubs into pretzels and then shove them down Nahuel's hybrid vampy neck.

I expected a little bit of understanding and pity for the situation from Seth -- the kid had always worshipped the ground I walked on despite me trying to get him not to do so -- but somewhere he had become a traitor _._

I cut Seth slack all the time. It's hard sharing your head with a large pack of wolves, let alone your own sister. And the kid had some of the worst role models -- partly my fault since I ran with vampires because of Nessie. But after today, I was done with him.

 

 _This so-calledsurprise_  visit from Nahuel -- he had flown in first class with his vampire aunt just the day before -- 


End file.
